THE PATH WE TRAVEL MIGHT NOT BE OUR OWN
by EliseNoeel
Summary: Kagome felt left out in the group and Inuyasha left her broken hearted. When Sesshomaru comes to her at the right time when she is ready to leave will she say yes. and will something come from this? Kaog/sess MAYBE LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**My goodbye**

**I got out of the hot spring feeling relaxed and happy. I was lucky to get away from the stressfulness of the group. Sango and Miroku were all over each other sometimes and since Kikyo came back into the picture Inuyasha has been watching her twenty-four-seven! All I really had was Shippo and I know he would never leave me. I took a deep breath and sat on a stump.**

**I heard a sound coming from the bushes and drew my bow.**

"**Who's there show yourself" my voice was shaking and I was hoping nothing bigger then me came out.**

**A tall man with silver hair and crescent moon on his forehead stepped out of the bushes**

"**Sesshomaru" I whispered **

**He smiled as her heard her whisper his name.**

"**Yes young priestess it is me"**

"**What do you want?" I saw pulling my bow tighter**

"**I just came to talk young miko"**

_**Talk he just wants to talk something is not right **_

"**About?" **

"**Lower your bow and I will tell you" **

_**What if he is just trying to get me to let my guard down to trap Inuyasha! Wait why do I care he dumped me basically for that that CLAY POT.**_

"**Ok let's talk" I lower my bow and sit back down **

"**You trust me miko?" He looks at me with a strange look on his face**

"**Should I not Sesshomaru?" raising one eyebrow and pulling my bow back up**

"**No I was just surprised. I thought you would call for you mate-to-be to come save you" **

**His words made my blood boil **_**mate to be that mutt no thank you **_**even though I wanted to be his mate**

"**I'm **NOT** his future mate Kikyo has taken that title."**

"**The clay pot?" I laughed at that remark and he looked at me like I was crazy**

"**What" I looked at him and saw his eyes slowly move down her body. **

**Then she realized that she only had a towel on**

"**Hey doggie, eyes up here" **

**His eyes shot back up and looked me in the eyes**

"**Now to what I wanted to talk to you about. Rin is getting older and I have no clue how to raise a human girl. And I know of no other humans that I trust other then you"**

_**He trusts me what? And wants me to help raise Rin she must bet around seven or eight now.**_

"**You trust me?" **

"**More then other humans yes"**

**I thought about it and I had nothing left for me in this group other then shippo and I could bring him along**

"**Ok I accept"**

"**Really? That quickly. Do you have noth-"**

**Before he finished what he was sating I heard Inuyasha sending his windscare through the bushes. **

**Sesshomaru rapped his hand around my waist and pulled me out of the way.**

**We landed and I was pissed!**

"**What hell do you think you are doing **MUTT**?" I screamed **

"**Are you ok Kagome" Sesshomaru asked looking at me and stepping in front of me**

**I gave a nod and I heard Inuyasha's voice coming closer**

"**Damn it Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here near Kagome you better have not hurt her! And Kagome you wench don't you ever call me a mutt again"**

"**You have no manners Inuyasha never call a lady a name like that" **

**I looked up at Sesshomaru and couldn't believe that he was standing up for ME**

_**He has changed some way there is coldness in his eyes. Something sweet **_

**I snapped out of my daydream and stepped out from behind him and looked at Inuyasha**

"**I'm leaving" I said in a whisper**

"**What?" he said getting mad?**

"**I'M LEAVING WITH SESSHOMARU" I yelled and started to shake**

"**Ever since Kikyo came back and Sango and Miroku started to spend time together you all started using me. Kagome do this do that blab la. I'm sick of it. Rin needs a mother figure and I am the only human that your brother trusts and I have nothing left here with you and the group! The only thing I want is shippo and then I am gone"**

**Inuyasha looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Sesshomaru drew his sword **

"**If you ever say another harsh word to Kagome Half bread I will not let you live after it leaves you tongue " **

**I smile spreads across my face and I thank him**

"**May I go get shippo" **

**He smiled and nodded**

**I walked back to camp and Sesshomaru came up to me**

"**And miko… You might want to put some clothes on."**

**I blushed and ran into my tent**

**I told shippo what was going on and he told me that he will go anywhere I go. I walk out if the tent and the whole group were standing outside the tent **

"**Do you have to go" Sango said with a sad face I nodded and kept walking.**

**Kikyo was standing a little bit always **

"**Good to see you go" I looked at her and just kept walking **

**Inuyasha stepped in front of me and Sesshomsru who was leaned up against a tree opened his and kept his eyes on us**

"**Kagome, please don-"**

"**Save it Inuyasha" I reached up around his neck and pulled the beaded necklace from around it and put it in my bag.**

"**Goodbye" I said as I walked away with Shippo on my shoulder.**

**Inuyasha looked broken. And I never felt more free.**

**_A/N i REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY I'M STILL WORKING ON MY WRITING SO GIVE ME TIME AND I LL GET BETTER _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to know you **

**The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. His jaw dangled like some one just broke it. I heard Kikyo come up to him and sat something but to tell you the truth I really could care less.**

"**Are you ok miko?" Sesshomru asked studying my face for any sign if sadness.**

"**Oh, no I'm ok I just… never thought I would leave them"**

"**I'm glad we left that mean dog Inuyasha I can't stand him" Shippo said stretching and letting out a big yawn.**

**Me and Sesshomaru laughed.**

"**Thank you miko"**

**I looked up at him and his eyes were glued to the ground.**

_**Say something Kagome anything… ask him why he is being so nice SOMETHING**_

**I yelled at myself**

"**My Lord" I said in almost a whisper**

"**Just Sesshomaru" he replied **

"**Oh, Sesshomaru then. You don't as for help often do you?"**

"**No I don't. And I wasn't until Rin drove me to yell at her the other day and she hasn't talked to me since. I care for that young human and between me and you (shippo is sleeping in Kagome's bag) I can't stand to have her not talk to me."**

**I was in shock! He saw Rin as his child and he loved her. This is a side of Sesshomaru I had never seen.**

"**Well I'm happy to help."**

**Another awaked silence set between us. **_**I want to know why he threatened Inuyasha when he called me a wench. Should I ask? YES…NO…ok I'll ask**_

"**Sesshomaru why did you tell Inuyasha not to speak harshly to me, I am just a human like you pointed out many times? It seems that you have changed"**

"**There are matters you will not understand about me until you have lived with me. I have changed and I do still hate humans… other then you and Rin"**

_**He doesn't hate me? Wow **_

**Chills ran up my side. I could live with him he was not as rude as I thought he was. **_**Was he ever as mean as I thought he was? Or was I just looking at it one sided?**_

**I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sesshomaru.**

"**Lost in thought Mik- Um Kagome?"**

"**Oh, uh yea"**

"**You are still wondering why I am being so nice." He said stopping and looking down at me. Our eyes lock and I turn my head and blush cherry red**

"**You don't have to hide your face from me. You only have seen the wild demon, never the tame one. I am not that beast all the time. I do have a heart."**

**At the comment my head whipped around and looked at him. His eyes were the most stunning shade of purple I have ever seen.**

"**I know you have a heart; I never thought that you didn't. We were just on different sides and I'm just trying to adapt to the real you."**

**Not knowing, we were stopped standing still and looking into each others eyes. It was like we couldn't pull away from each other.**

**Then all my hairs stood up on the back of my neck and Sesshomaru looked at me**

"**Do you feel that?" I said looking at him and shaking **

"**Yes, go hide I'll handle the demon" he swung around looking and waiting for the demon to come out. I put the bag that had my dear Shippo in it behind a big bolder**

"**I'm fighting with you" **

**He looked at me and was about to object until he saw me draw my bow.**

**A big weasel demon appeared out of thin air. It was larger then others of its kind and it was pure black. I sensed that it had jewel shards in its chest.**

"**Sesshomaru it has four jewel shards in it chest. Don't underestimate I-"**

**But before I could finish he had attacked the battle was horrid. Sesshomaru would never let the demon come my way so I could help and if I got a clear shot Sesshomaru would always block it but then something unexpected happened the weasel demon shot poison darts from its mouth that ripped and cut Sesshomaru and he fell to the ground.**

"**NO" I yelped **

**I pulled my bow up and shot it with all the force I had in me. The arrow went through the weasel's chest and killed it. Not even worrying about the shards I ran to Sesshomaru. He was badly hurt with cuts and gashes all over his body. I smelt the poison and know it was the type of poison that would kill a demon if it was allowed to flow through their blood system long enough. I tried to hold back my tears but I couldn't. I started crying and trying to think what Kaede would do if this happened to Inuyasha. I Remembered Kaede saying that the white jade plant was a cure for any poison, so I woke up Shippo and told him to watch Sesshomaru as I searched for the plant.**

_**What am I going to do? I can't let him die! I..I ugh I don't know where this plant grows**_

**Lost in thought I didn't realize that there was a thorn branch in front of me and of course I tripped over it. "**DAMN IT**" I yelled**

**I got up and dusted my self off, I looked over to the right and saw a white flower with a red middle and I throne stem. It was the flower I was looking for. I rushed to pick it while still being careful. I rushed back to where Shippo and the others were. I grinded the petals up so that he could swallow. I feel his face and he is burning up. I open his mouth and put the flowers in his mouth, and like I did with my dog at home I rubbed his neck to make him swallow. Then I sat and waited. After sundown I started to worry. I built a fire and put Shippo to sleep. I noticed that I couldn't hear him breathing.**

" **Oh no, I was to late" I said starting to shake and then I started to cry, I pulled my knees into my body and started to cry harder,**

" **Why are you crying miko?" I heard a smooth voice say. I look um and see the man that I thought I killed sitting up looking as brand new.**

"SESSHOMARE" **I scream jumping on him and hugging his neck**

"**Um…" he said uncomfortably **

"**OH" I said removing my hands from around his neck and moving off his lap**

"**How are you feeling?"**

"**I'm fine thanks to you. You saved my life"**

"**Just repaying you for all your kindness" he looked at me confused.**

"**What do you mean repaying me for my kindness"**

" **For all the kindness you have shown me. For all you have done." He thought about it for awhile and then looked up at me and smiled.**

"**Tell me your story, I want to know about you" I said at him**

" **I've never told any one my story " he said looking at me and thinking really hard**

She wants to know my story? She is a very strange human. But there is something about her that draws me to her. 

"**Where do you want me to start?" he asked**

"**The beginning" I said scooting closer to him.**

**We stayed up almost to sun rise talking about his life and how sometimes it was easy and sometimes he thought he was not going to make it through the day, which today was one of those days.**

**I looked at him wide eyed and interested.**

"**Wow, my life is nothing like that. All I've been through is bad hair days and bad grades." I said with a dry laugh.**

**The last thing I remember talking about was his mother.**

**When the sun finally came up I woke up and the ground was rising and falling, well that is what I thought until I figured out that I fell asleep on sesshomaru's chest. I jump up and blush cherry red.**

"**Good morning Kagome. We must get ready to leave. I am sure Rin has almost killed Jaken several time already." I laughed and got my stuff together. Then before I knew it me, Shippo, and Lord Sesshomaru were on out way to the castle of the west.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey thanks 4 all of you that are reading this i hope you like this chapter. I really didn't know where to go with this chapter so i REALLY hope it turned out well... sry if there are spelling messups its 3:27 in the morning so im not that awake but i really had to write.**

**Chapter three**

**Forgiveness **

"**Are we there yet? We have been walking for hours" Shippo whined **

"**Shippou, you have not been walking at all" I said laughing **

"**Well my butt hurts and it is almost sun down'' he said still whining **

**Sesshomaru was walking in front of us. I knew he was deep in thought but I just wish I knew what.**

_**I wonder if he is upset with me, or wishes to send me back, or something else… Why am I so worried about what he thinks of me? Could it be…NO**_

"**KAGOME WATHC OUT" I heard Shippou scream and pull me out of my thoughts.**

**As I did I saw a tree falling my way and I didn't have time to react to it other then pulling Shippou off my shoulder and getting him out of danger. All I remember is feeling some ones hand around my waist and then everything went black. **

**I woke up by a fire and shippou sleeping. Sesshomaru was looking at me as I sat up.**

"**Are you ok?" He asked **

"**Yes I'm fine"**

"**Good! Well I suggest you stop your silly little daydreams because that is what almost got you killed. It was not wise and VERY foolish." His words had sharp points to them and it felt like every one of them was poking me.**

"**But I can't blame you. You are just a foolish human! You don't know any better!" That set me off**

"**A FOOLISH HUMAN? HOW DARE YOU DOG" He looked at me shocked**

"**Mind you-"**

"**DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO… YOU…YOU FOOLISH MUTT! THIS FOOLISH HUMAN SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOU TELL ME I DON'T KNOW BETTER! I KNEW TO SAVE YOUR LIFE." I was beyond pissed. And I wasn't even near finished, but before I could say anything else I**

**Felt a hand around my neck and my back slammed into the trunk of a tree.**

"**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE GREAT DEMON OF THE WEST THAT WAY? YOU ARE JUST A MEAR HUMAN THAT I WISH TO STILL BE LIVING! DO THINK I HAVE ONLY SAVED YOUR LIFE TWICE? THINK OF ALL THE TIMES I FOUGHT MY BROTHER AND YOU WERE AND EASY TARGET. I THOUGHT OF KILLING YOU MANY TIMES BUT DID I? NO! I WAS MERCIFUL! DO NOT TEST ME AGAIN HUMAN!" And with that he put me down, and I started to cry.**

"**I hate you" I whispered. He stopped and turned to me**

"**Then why didn't you let me die?" he asked staring at me**

**I looked up and looked him in the eyes**

"**Because I thought you were different but I was wrong! I thought of you as Sesshomaru a great lord that was misunderstood and had a heart. But you aren't…you are Lord Sesshomaru the demon lord that is cold and heartless!" The lord looked truly hurt by what I said but at that moment I didn't care. I stood up and started to walk into the forest.**

"**Where are you going?" The lord asked me**

"**I'm going for a walk my lord I will return. You have the word of a foolish human" and with that I walked into the forest.**

**I was lucky that the moon was bright so I could find my way. I heard moving water near by so I fallowed my ears. I came to a hot spring. I knew that it would help me relax so I striped down and got in. I let all my troubles float away.**

~ With Sesshomaru~

**She really stood up to me. I can't believe that. And she said that I didn't have a heart! That was not true I know I have a heart even she said she knew… But now she is out there all alone in the woods with out even her bow to protect her.**

**Why am I so worried about her? Why am I so hurt by her words? I can't believe I made her cry. I have to go find her and prove to her that I'm not heartless.**

~ Back with Kagome~

**I can't believe how relaxed I was. And how I didn't feel bad for saying those things to the lord. I went under the water and when I came back up I felt some ones presence that was very noticeable. **

"**Kagome" a deem males voice said. I know it was Sesshomaru's**

"**What do you want my lord" I said starting to stress out. I was truly scared of him.**

"**I wanted to talk to you about what just happened." I spun around to look at him luckily my breast were under the water so I didn't expose my bare body to him.**

"**I understand my lord I was foolish to speak harshly to you" I felt that if I said anything that he didn't like that he would strike me. **

"**I am sorry that I raised my voice to you lord" he was looking at me shocked by my responses.**

**Before I could say anything else he was in the spring with me with his hands on the side of my face. I didn't know what was going to happen.**

"**I'm so sorry Kagome" he said looking me in the eyes and the unexpected happened… he kissed me with more passion then I have ever felt before. At first I didn't know how to react but then I felt my hands rap around his neck and pull him closer. His hands fell to me waist and wrapped themselves around me. We were locked in a kiss full of passion and I didn't understand why. I had to pull away for air**

"**My lord" I said gasping for air.**

"**Kagome will you please…please forgive me? I didn't mean for you to fear me. I couldn't stand the fear you had in your eyes when you looked at me. And when you said you hated me… that made my heart-"He was struggling with the word and there was something in him that I saw for the first time that made me have chills. He cared for me…Not as he cared for Rin but as a man who cared for a woman. **

"**Sesshomaru" I whispered and then I did something that I would never thought I could or would do. I put hand on his face and rubbed his cheek and then I kissed him.**

**He welcomed it I think but then he stopped me. **

"**Tell me is this how you feel? You are not just doing this to please me?"**

**I looked up at him and smiled.**

"**My lord if I didn't share the same feelings then I wouldn't of let you be in a hot spring with me fully nude very long" He smiled at me and ignoring the fact that I was nude he pulled me into another kiss. **

**

* * *

**So there it was i hope you liked it! PLEASE review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It just happened/ My Rin

Us sitting there kissing and his arms around my waist gave me chills. The only other guy I felt like this with was Inuyasha. But it was never as strong as it was now. Me with Sesshomaru the demon lord of the west, who would of thought? His hands slid up and down my back and it gave me chills. Our kisses became more and more passionate and out breathing became more rapid. His hands left my waist and went to his clothes. He removed them quickly and before I knew it he had me pinned into the side of the spring and our nude bodies we pressed together. I gasped as he moved from my lips to my neck. Leaving a tingling feeling after every kiss. His hands moved to my Brest rubbing them a let out a soft moan and he looks as me and smiles

"What?" I said looking at him

"Nothing, I just never thought that I would be with a human… And yet here I am with you" as he said that he slid his hand down my side and down to my personal jewels. I knew what he wanted to do and even more shocking. I wanted him to do it.

He looked at my face searching for an answer. I blushed bright red and bit my lip. That was all he needed. He pulled my legs apart and started rubbing on my nub. My breathing became sharper and heaver. I let out a soft moan, and with that he slipped two of his fingers into me. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders. It felt so go I couldn't control my moans.

"Sesshomaru" I whispered between my panting

"Please, I…I want you." I could hardly control myself and my body began to shake.

He looked at me in shock and removed his fingers.

"In time" he said kissing my forehead.

I pouted in protest as I watched him put his clothes back on. It amused him that I wasn't happy at his decision.

"Miko, we have to get back to your kit. Remember?"

"SHIPPOU!" I screeched

"Oh my gosh, He is there all alone. How could I leave him like that" I jumped out if the spring and sped to get dressed. As soon as I was dressed I was on my way back to camp. I suddenly felt me being lifted off the ground. I looked up and I was in Sesshomaru's arms.

We got to the camp site and Shippou was sitting by the fire looking like he was about to cry.

"Shippou, your ok" I yelled jumping out of the lords arms

"Kagome" He said running and jumping into her arms.

"Oh Kagome I thought you left me all alone and I heard you and Lord Sesshomaru arguing and thought he took you away and hurt you" His eyes were big and round and his little heart was pounding so fast.

"Shippou, He would never harm me" The memory of him slamming into a tree. I flinch and Sesshomaru catches it. He knew what I remembered and he looked hurt.

"Me and the lord just talked and cleared something's up.. That's all"

_Things like I'm completely and all together in LOVE with Lord Sesshomaru. And I have a feeling he feels the same for me… well I hope he does._

"Kagome?"

I Jumped out of my thoughts and blushed bright red.

" Sorry daydreaming again" He laughed

"We should be going. The castle is not far from here."

He picked me up and shippou was already in my hands and we were off.

He ran so fast that it was like we never toughed that ground.

We came to a huge field that had wild flowers growing everywhere. All different colors of blues, purple, and pink… Across the field I could Jaken, Rin, and Ah-un. It didn't take us long to meet up with them. Just as we walked up to them Jaken was yelling

"Rin you little brat get back over here the lord will be here soon"

"Oh whatever master Jaken" Rin said

Jaken was about to say something back but he caught sight of me and Lord Sesshomaru.

"My…My Lord, you are here so soon" He looked at me with hate in his eyes

_**What is that wench doing in the Lords hands? Maybe he has took her as a slave. Ah my master is so smart! **_

"My lord" a small voice yelled. It was Rin her eyes were bright with happiness. Sesshomaru put me down and opened his arms to the young girl. She jumped into his arms and put her hands around his neck and squeezed it as tight as she could.

"I have missed you my Lord. It has been very displeasing to live with master Jacken" I giggled at her comment. In turned her head and looked at me with a smile.

"Rin" Sesshomaru said in a seep voice.

"I have brought Kagome back with me so you may have someone to bond with and to teach you what I cannot" Rin's smile grew even bigger. She hopped out of the lords hands and walked over to me.

"Thank you for coming lady Kagome."

"My dear Rin I am no lady think of me as a sister. Because that is what I will be most like" Rin jumped at me and sent both of us flying to the ground laughing.

"OHHH I've never had a sister before. This will be so much fun, we can do each others hair, and you can teach me where babies come from…OH AND SEX"

My mouth dropped at the word and it seemed like Jacken and Sesshomaru's eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

"Rin, where did you hear that word?" you could tell all of us wanted to know the answer.

"That's what master Jacken said Lord Sesshomaru was doing when I asked him why your lord takes so many pretty women into his room at night" this shocked all of us. I looked at Sesshomaru and he looked at me in terror like he didn't want me to hear it. Which I knew that was exactly what it ment. I should have known that I was just another girl to him. His first human, well not any more.

"Rin that is a story I will tell you when you come of age" she looked at me like she was lost.

"What do you mean come of age? What is that?" I was amazed also I should of known that these tow men would know nothing about woman.

"Well Rin that is when your body starts to change and you go into something we call heat" The men looked like they didn't want to heat this but I kept going

"Do you know yourself Rin?" I asked her. Sesshomaru looked sick and Jaken looked like he was about to pass out.

"Know myself like how?" She said not understanding

"Do you know your body?" she nodded and I went on

"Well the spot between your legs is the part that goes into heat. It will start to bleed" Rin looked horrified.

"Oh no it doesn't hurt at all just a little belly cramps and it lasts five days. But no more talking about that we must get home it is getting dark am I right my Lord?"

"Yes, Jaken take Rin on Ah-Un and get her ready for dinner. Me and lady Kagome will be there soon."

" Oh take shippou too please as she handed Rin the sleeping kit" and they were off

Sesshomaru turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"You are upset with me?" he asked

"Why would I be upset with you My Lord you have done nothing." I was lying through my teeth. Of Corse I was mad at him. He never told me he slept with other females, EVERY NIGHT.

"Kagome don't give me that My Lord shit. You know what you can call me" he stepped close to me and ran his hands down my shoulder he leaned in to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him so bad but I turned my head. He looked at me then closed his eyes. His hands slipped off me and he turned his back.

"So you are mad, well we must get back Miko" I said nothing to him on the whole way back and also at dinner. How could I? Well I was kind of hurt!


	5. AN PLEASE READE GOOD NEWS

**A/N: HEY YOU GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! THO IT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY TO SEE MORE! GOOD NEWS IS THAT I STARTED CHAPTER 5 TODAY IN MY ALGEBRA II CLASS AND I HAVE DECITED THAT IT IS GOING TO BE MUCH LONGER THE MY OTHER ONES. ONLY TO BUILD KAGOME AND RIN'S RELATIONSHIP AND ALSO HAVE KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU GROW! I RELLY HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! BTW I SHOULD UPDATE IN ABOUT TWO DAYS… IF YOU ARE LUCKY IT WILL BE FINISHED TONIGHT AND PUT ON HERE TOMORROW! ******

**ALICE**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Time with Rin/ a New Pain**

**That night after dinner at the castle, I moved into my own room. It was beautiful. The room was light blue with a huge painting of a dragon on the ceiling. My bed had a canapé, the frame was white, and the bed sheets were the same color as my walls. There were three doors. One was my closet, the second room led to Rin's room, and the third went to my bathroom which was my favorite. It had a natural hot spring in the middle and I didn't share it with anyone. It was my place to relax, and I knew that I was going to need a lot of that living here.**

**The next day we started Rin's teachings. She was very smart and picked things up quickly. She was also very talented with a bow. After her first lesson with a bow we sat in the field where we met up yesterday. **

"**Today we are going to learn about nature." I said taking a big breath and smelling all of the scents around me.**

"**But Kagome I already know so much about nature."**

"**Ok what do you know about this flower?" I asked pointing at a blue flower right beside me.**

**She looked at it and then said**

"**Well that is a Blue Jade flower. It is a sister flower to that White Jade flower but it doesn't have the thorns. This flower is most common in the west but you will sometimes find them else where." I was amazed she sounded like she had been studying this for many years.**

"**I taught myself to read when I would have to entertain myself. So I read books about the west and flowers and much other things to!"**

"**Rin you a very smart girl, tell me what it is like living with Lord Sesshomaru."**

**She told me about how he saved her and took her in, and would never let anything harm her.**

"**He is like…well my dad. I love him like any other daughter would love her father."**

**She thought highly of him…he was and always be her world.**

**We spent all say out and about. She fell asleep against a tree so I had to carry her home. She looked at peace when she slept. I hoped she was dreaming of a wonderful place all her own. I made it to the castle before dark but as I walked into the door Sesshomaru was there just looking at me pissed.**

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he whispered loudly**

"**SHHHHHH, I took her out for a girl's day out and started her teachings. But now I'm going to go put her to bed." I walked into her room and saw Shippou passed out on her bed. I laid her sown and went to the door. I knew he was waiting for me to come out. Once I was out of her room he started.**

"**You should of told my. I don't like to worry and go looking for people!" He was really unhappy.**

"**Nothing happened my lord. We were safe, I would never let anything happen to little Rin"**

"**Like you could stop a demon" He shot back at me**

"**I saved your life remember? Or did you forget so quickly?" I said turning and placing my hand on my hip. **

"**Once Kagome, Only once!!! You won't ever let me live that down will you?"**

"**Damn right I won't! And you won't let me forget that I am a stupid human that has feelings for a power crazed big headed dog…UGH… I'm going to bed."**

**God I was mad! How could he be so rude? I swear that dog is bipolar! But yet I'm crazy about him!**

"**Good but before you go to bed take a bath you smell horrid."**

**Oh now I was mad. He said I smelt bad!!! **

"**Who are you talking about you mangy mutt?"**

**I knew that would put him over the edge. He grabbed me…**

"**How dare you speak to me that way" His eyes were no longer purple they were red. But I was not going to give up!**

"**What are you going to do Sesshomaru? There are no trees for you to slam me in to… only walls." There was hurt in his eyes when I said that and they went back to purple. He let me go and I walked into my room. He was still out there when I crawled into my bed because I saw his shadow in the candle light.**

**In the middle of the night I felt someone sake me to get up. I opened my eyes and it was Rin holding Shippou in her arms**

"**What's wrong Rin?"**

"**I had a bad dream and my room is dark and scary" she said tears forming in her eye **

"**shh shh shh its ok Rin come on crawl in" I said scooting over to make room for her. Shippou slept above my head and Rin slept snuggled up to me.**

**The next morning I heard a loud banging on my door. Rin and shippou moved and I was scared they would wake. I got up and ran to the door. When I opened it Sesshomaru was standing there. **

"**Where is she?" he said **

"**What are you talking about my lord" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.**

"**Rin" he stresses**

"**She is in here sleeping just like I would be doing if you didn't wake me!" I turned and shut the door in his face. Rin, Shippou, and I slept past breakfast. I awoke before them and decided that I would go talk to Sesshomaru! I walked to his office and knocked…**

"**Enter" He looked at me why I came into the room.**

"**What do you want Miko?"**

**You could tell that he didn't want to see me so I walked up to his desk slowly.**

**"My lord…I" I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts.**

"**I'm sorry, I ment nothing I said last night. I spoke only out of anger and I was still thinking about those other woman being in your room! I can't help that I'm in love with you!" As soon as I said those last words I knew what I had done. I covered my mouth and stared wide eyed. I felt a little sick to**

"**What did you just say?" He said getting up out of his chair and walking to me.**

"**I…I…I Love you!" he looked me in the eyes after I said that and put his hands around my neck. With out meaning to I started to shake and tears ran down my face.**

"**I love you to" He said and then crushed his lips into mine. I couldn't believe it. I thought I didn't miss him kissing me but oh how wrong I was!**

**As we kissed we heard a gasp I whipped around and saw Rin**

"**Rin" I said but before I finished she yelled at me**

"**You are trying to take him away just like all the other pretty girls. I thought you were different." **

"**I HATE YOU" she screamed and ran out of the room. Sesshomaru started to go after her but I stopped him.**

"**Please let me talk to her" He looked at me and was about to object **

"**This is between me and her Sesshomaru you need to learn you boundaries with females." He looked at me and turned around and went to his desk as I ran to Rin's room. I knocked and I didn't get an answer so I used my key to get in.**

"**Rin, Honey"**

"**Leave me alone" she said crying face down on her pillow.**

"**Rin please talk to me!" I pleaded **

"**I hate you Kagome" when she said that tears started to form in my eyes **

"**But I have not done anything for you to hate me" I said crawling in the bed**

"**Yes you did! You are trying to take my dad away! The only dad I have ever really had and you want to steal him"**

"**Oh Rin" I cooed pulling her into my lap.**

"**I would never take him from you! You are his Rin and he is your Sesshomaru! Not other girls, not me, not even the world ending. Do you understand me?"**

"**Promise?" she asked me. I smiled and pulled her closer.**

"**Oh Rin, I do promise" she hugged me tight and then looked at me.**

"**Kagome, do you love Rin?"**

**I was lost with this question**

"**What do mean do I love you? Of course I love you."**

"**Like how? Do you love me like a sister, a person, like you love lord Sesshomaru or are you just saying that to make me happy?"**

"**Rin, I have loved you since Sesshomaru brought you to me so I could watch you when you were five. I see you more as a daughter then anything else because I love you more then anything just like I love Shippou. Do you understand what I mean?" It took her a while but she answered with a nod.**

"**I'm sorry for saying that I hated you… I really don't hate you!" she smiled **

"**I love you Kagome, I really do"**

**This made me happy because she was now my little Rin also**

"**I love you to Rin." I looked around and noticed that I didn't see Shippou any where.**

"**Where is Shippou?" **

"**Oh he is in the kitchen" I must have made a face because Rin laughed.**

"**Not to eat silly" We both laughed**

"**I'm going to tell the lord that everything is ok between us. Ok and you go find Shippou and go play." She smiled and went out of the door. I made her bed and then left. **

**As I was walking down the hall I heard some one behind me**

"**Oh, Hello master Jaken" Jaken looked at me and frowned.**

"**I want you to understand GIRL that you might fool my Lord and little Rin but know that I don't like you and your human ways. I warn you not to mess up what my master has going for him and you silly little human crush means nothing. He is a demon lord you truly mean nothing to him. He is betrothed to the princess of the South, and she will be coming here in two days. Once they are married you will be nothing but a house maid changing their children's dippers. Stay away from his feelings and out of the way when the princess comes. If you don't do it on your own I will do it my force." And with that he was gone.**

**I was in shock. How could Sesshomaru not tell me about her, about him being betrothed? He lied to me and told me he loved me and for what? I found myself in front of his office and with out knocking I walked right in**

"**Do you not know how to knock? He said smiling. He looked at me and his smile faded **

"**Kago-"**

"**Princess Ambera?" He closed his mouth and looked at me.**

"**Who told you?"**

"**I Know, that is all that matters" I said starting to cry**

**He looked down at the ground and sighed.**

"**Kagome…I…What did you expect me to do? Take you as my mate? You are a human. You are not strong enough to be by my side" he looked at me and I stared back**

"**Sesshomaru you keep reminding me that I am human like I have forgotten. I know I don't have any powers, I know I can't do anything special other then shoot a bow and never miss and since a jewel shared. But I can't help who I fall in love with even though I wish I could right now so my heart wouldn't be breaking right now." I paused and touched my face I was crying harder and now shaking **

"**And I expected you to tell me but I completely misjudged you" I whispered. I put my hands over my face and fell to the ground and let all the tears out. He came closer to me**

"**DON'T TOUCH ME" I yelled. I stood up and wiped my face. I walked to the door. And stopped and stood there **

"**Goodnight my lord" **

"**Kagome don't"**

**I was almost out the door when he grabbed my shoulders **

"**I'm sorry" I closed my eyes, balled up my hands and walked out saying nothing to him and went to my room.**

* * *

I know i know cliffhanger right... well i hope you enjoyed it. i have no clue when 6 will me up. i have semester tests all next week soo we will see! REVIEW


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD SEMESTER TESTS SO I HAD TO PUT THIS ON PAUSE BUT ITS LONGER. TOOK ME 8 NOTEBOOK PAGES AND 5 PAGES TYPING SOOO I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY... REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 6

Princess of the south

I haven't spoken to Sesshomaru in two days. I really haven't said anything to any one. The princess is due to arrive today and I hope that I'm no where near when she comes. Me and Rin were told to behave while she was here.

It was three when a knock came at the front door. And it was just my luck that I just so happened to walking by it at the time.

"Get the door girl" Jaken yelled

I took a deep breath and opened the two large doors.

A short round man with cat ears stood in front of me.

"Hello" I said smiling. He looked up at me and wrinkled his nose.

"Good day" he paused

"May I introduce the princess of the south Princess Ambrea" as he said that a demoness with long fire red hair and stunning green eyes came into view. She was like nothing I have ever seen before.

"Your grace" I said giving a little bow. She looked at me and then rubbed her nose.

"You humans sell odd. You won't be here long anyways so it matter nothing to me." She pushed me out of the way and spun back around.

"You are not a normal human are you" her brows lowered.

"I'm a Miko that's all" I said looking at her

"The thought of a human demon killer in my future home sickens me- "UGH"

I saw Rin run into her and fall down. Rin looked up in fear as she saw who she had run into.

"Little human BRAT how dare you run into me" the princess said in a rage. Rin was standing up when I saw Ambrea raise her hand to strike. I ran over and put myself between them and I felt a sting on my cheek.

"MOVE MIKO" she commanded

"I will not let you hurt Rin" I said swallowing a deep breath of air. This amused her. "Then you will take her punishment even if its worse then a slap?" Rin started to move behind me and I held her still.

"Yes I will" I hate this woman

"Good Miko 14 lashes. Jonce, Mills, Cartoo" she called as three men came threw the door.

"Rin listen to me I want you to go to your room close your door and place with tin-tin (her doll) and don't worry about me." She was going to protest but she didn't. Rin started up the stairs when one of my fears became reality.

"No child come here I wasn't you to see this so you will no what will happen to you if you run in my home again." I looked at Ambrea in fear and she smiled.

Rin listened and walked over to the princess.

Two of the men grabbed my arms and pinned me on the ground the other drew the whip back and trusted it forward and it made contact with my skin. It stung and I was very painful but I didn't cry out. Rin let out a scream when it hit me the second time. After the third one I was numb to the pain.

Rin began to cry louder.

"Rin don-"

"What is going on?" A deep voice said

"My lord" Rin whined. Ambrea saw Sesshomaru and let Rin go.

I was getting myself up when he saw me. My clothes torn and bloodied, the lashes on my back were deep and very excoriating. Rin ran to me and helped me all the way up. I locked eyes with Sesshomaru and her had hurt in his eyes. Before I knew it he was at my side trying to help me.

"My lord don't worry about me, I will heal. I'm human these things will happen." I said with a weak smile.

The princess made her way over to us and I again put myself between her and Rin.

"Have you learned your lesson young human" she asked Rin and she nodded.

"Now be good, Lord Sesshomaru don't worry about that human. Who cares if she dies? I know I won't" she said laughing. He looked at me and I looked away and looked at Rin she was about to say something and I covered her mouth.

"Will that be all princess?" I asked

_Oh how I would love to shoot straight threw your heart with one of my arrows!_

"Will you allow me to go clean my wounds?" I said now standing up without Rin's help now.

"That will be all. I will call if I need you" I tried to bow but I couldn't. I started up to may room with Rin by my side.

Sesshomaru stopped us and looked at Rin.

"Are you ok" He asked

"I thought you loved Kagome yet you bring this woman in that does this to her" She said pointing to my back

"Rin you will not talk to me that way" He said in a stern voice

Tears welled up in her eyes and I knew that it was time for us to go.

"Rin lets go, our lord must get to his work.

"Kagome"

"Good bye my lord, please let me know if you need anything.

When we got to my room Rin was still crying.

"My Rin why are you crying?"

"Because you got hurt because of me, because I was stupid" she started to cry harder.

"You listen to me Rin, I was happy to do it. And I would do it again. I would never let anyone hurt you. Now go find Shippou and stay out of the princess's way I would like my wounds to heal first!" Rin smiled and ran out of my room.

I made my way SLOWLY to my bathroom. I was scared of getting into the water because I know it would burn my cuts. I eased into the water and as soon as it touched the first cut it stung and I started to cry. All of the sudden I felt two strong hands around me. I already knew who it was and I didn't want him to see me like this.

"My lord you shouldn't be here you should be with your betrothed." I said pushing away but he was not letting me go.

"No one but me says what I need or should be doing. And I chose to be with the person I love when she was I pain" He pulls me close to him and I push away again and it still get me no where.

"I'm strong enough to go threw this by myself. I don't need your help Sesshomaru. Plus even for a demon it is wrong to lie"

"You think I am lying to you. And is this about you being strong enough to be my mate?"

This time when I pushed away I took him by surprise and got away.

"Only you would think this was about you" I took a deep breath and winced at the pain that just ran threw my back.

"My back hurts please leave me alone and let me clean myself."

He looked at me and I turned my head. When I turned back around he was gone. And I started to cry.

* * *

SESSHOMARU

As I left the bathroom I heard her crying. She was really hurt and not just by the cuts on her back but because of me. Rin and Shippou were sitting on the bed when I came out.

"Rin are you ok" I asked her for the 2nd time.

She looked at me frowned and then looked away.

"RIN, you will answer me when I ask you something!" I was loosing my temper.

"What do you want me to say? It's all you fault that MY KAGOME is hurt. And I am lucky that she loves me enough to do something like that for me."

I was shocked I thought Kagome did something to get the lashes when really it was Rin who did something wrong.

"She took the lashes for you?" I don't know what I would of done if Rin would have been the one that had the cuts on her back.

"Are you going to marry her or mate what ever you call it" she asked

"Yes" I answered "Bu-"

"When?" she cut me off.

"Four days from now. Why do you ask?" she looked as she was fighting with herself about something and then she spoke.

"Then I will be gone before then, maybe with Kagome maybe not. But I will not stay in this house with THAT woman." I was shocked by her tone and it angered me.

"RIN!" I said letting my anger get the best of me.

"YOU WLL NOT LEAVE! I FORBID IT" I yell at her. Thinking my Rin would start to cry but she stood up on the bed and looked at me sternly.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she yelled back

* * *

KAGOME

I got out of the tub and sat in the chair that was by my mirror. I started to wrap my back and trying to stop the bleeding. Which it has been doing for the last several hours. I was almost done when I heard Rin yell

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" this worried me so I hurried and finished and ran out of the bathroom. What I find shocks me. Rin is standing on the bed will balled fist, Shippou was under the bed and, Sesshomaru was pacing around the room.

"Hey now what is with all the yelling" I said walking over to Rin and sitting her down on the bed and slowly sitting down myself.

"I want to leave this place I hate that woman and she hurt you I want to go someplace far from here." She started to cry and put her head to my chest and wiping the tears from her face she said

"I want to leave momma" and she started to cry more. My heart stopped at the word and I looked up at Sesshomaru. He was surprised and stunned just like I was. I didn't know how to react. I patted Rin's head

"Shhh we will all talk after we have all cooled down." I took a deep breath and turned to Sesshomaru

"My lord I think its time for you to leave!" he looked at me and I started for the door and he fallowed.

Once we were out of my room and the door was shut he started.

"Did you put those IDEAS in her head?"

"No" I said

"Then why does she want to leave. Have you been talking to her about the princess?" he said getting louder

"No…an-"

"That's what it is about isn't it? You can't stand to see me with Ambrea." Those words stung just as bad as the lashes on my back.

"My lord, believe it or not Rin is a human and she can think for herself. She is 8 years old. And I have no part in this any more what you and the princess do…" A sharp pain ran threw my back.

"Is none of my concern" I finished

"She couldn't of thought of that on her own. You must hav-"

"My lord if you are looking for an argument look somewhere else!"

"I'm not looking to argue I just want to know how she got that idea" he said still pressing the subject.

"She didn't get from me from me" As I finished I put my hand on my head and swayed a little.

"I do not have the energy to talk to about this now. It is draining me" I was in pain and what's worse I had a fever. A tear ran down my face and I felt his had wiped it away.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes" I replied. He didn't say anything but I could see him worrying about me.

"Don't worry as I said before I will heal my lord."

"Stop it" He ordered

"You are not a maid"

"But yet I was beat like one. And you did nothing about it" I took a deep breath and winced at the sudden pressure that was put on my wounds by my bandages. But I was still able to work up a smile.

"Don't worry about me I will me fine, And Rin will not leave. We will stay as long as you want us here" Another sharp pain went through my back and almost made me fall to the ground.

"Kag-"

"Sesshomaru there you are" We both looked over and saw Ambrea standing at the end of the hall way

"Aww are you checking on the little human"

"Good evening princess" I said trying to bow but failing to. She gave a laugh and looked at me

"Weak worthless human" she spat and stuck her nose up. This set Sesshomaru off.

"Ambrea you are not to harm Rin or Kagome anymore! Even when we are mated I forbid you to. Do you understand" He said never taking his eyes off of me. She was not pleased by his words but he was her lord so she had to abide by his rules.

"You may leave" he said

"I don't understand you and the damn humans but I will tell you this! Not she or that brat will come before me or have any rule over me. And I don't want you to see her or the brat after we go to bed. Oh and don't get to close to her she will die in 30 or less years. That's the only good thing about humans. They don't last long.

He turned and walked to her.

"You need to learn who the lord of this house is, and who gives the orders. I will not have you telling me what to do. Now leave before we have anymore problems" he looked in her eyes and she looked away and then she left.

"I do love you Kagome" He said. I forced a smile

"I wish I could believe you"

"God Kagome why can't you" he said putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer while trying not to cause me any pain.

"Because you have hurt me more then onc-"He smashed his lips into mine and cut off my words. Ignoring my wounds and how much it would hurt I wrapped my arms around his neck and we were lost in a kiss. When I had to break away for air he looked at me and frowned

"Why are you crying" I touched my face and felt the wetness

"Because Sesshomaru I am fighting myself! I can't trust your kisses even though I want to so bad! I do love you" With that I kissed him and once more I left him standing outside my bedroom. And I once more cried myself to sleep. At the thought that in four days I was loosing my one true love and there was nothing I could do about it!

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! THERE WERE A FEW TWISTS AND PLEASE DON'T START TO HATE SESSHOMARU! HE HAS TO BE LIKE THIS... PLUS SOMETHING BIG... VERY BIG IS COMING UP NEX CHAPTER! **


	8. Chapter 7

The four days passed and the day was upon us. The day, well the night that my love will be taken from me. The whole palace was abuzz, everyone was so excited. Other then Rin, Shippou, and myself, I refuse to leave my room and I not going to talk to that pig headed MUTT or anyone else. I guessed Rin and Shippou understood that because they didn't bother me and that morning or after lunch… I thought I was going to make it through the day without anyone disturbing me when that knock I was dreading all day came at my door…

"Go away" I said running to my bed and covering my head

"Kegome?" The deep voice I've been avoiding all day said at my door. I knew who it was even before he said my name.

"I said go away" I turned on my side because it still hurt me to lay on my back for to long. The left side of my bed dipped in and my body slid to the middle of the bed.

"Why are you in my bed?" I said peaking out from under my sheets

"I had to see you before… well before tonight!"

"Well I didn't want to see you… hints to why I was staying in MY room all day" I said trying to sound annoyed but really trying not to cry.

"Kegome" he said again

"I don't want to think or talk about it"

"But it is going to happen my LOVE"

"UGH there you go with all that MY LOVE stuff! If you loved my things would be different!" He sighed and looked at me

"As in different you mean you being my mate! We have talked about this"

"I know I know, I'm not strong enough, pretty enough, worthy of baring your children" I said numbering off on my fingers

He pulled his face close to mine

"I am doing what's right for my kingdom… That doesn't mean that I'm happy about it"

I don't know what it was about something he just said but it got me thinking… I sat there in deep thought and then it hit me. I jumped and startled him

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE YOUR FATHER"

"Now you understand"

"Yes…" I looked down and kept thinking and then something else hit me. He loved me!!! He just didn't want to compare himself to his dad!!! OMG he loves me.

"You love me!" I whispered

"What?"

"You really do love me!!" I said louder sitting up and throwing my around his neck and kissed him then I looked into his eyes.

"I love you to and I understand what you have to do… And I'll be here when ever you need me, if you ever need me!" I said almost cheerful!

"Kegome…I"

"But you know that loving me and marring Ambera is the same thing you father did."

He looked at me amazed.

"I have a heavy mind right now with to many thoughts to bear I must have time to think.

"I will not bother you my lord… I must rest anyways" I said smiling he kissed my forehead and left me in my room. Looking at the door my love just left through a pain shot through my body not from my back but from my heart. I knew that I was loosing a part of him that I never really had to begin with, and it still hurt like hell. I went to run myself a bath. I needed to try and relax so I can heal faster.

SESSHOMARU 

She was right I was turning into my father! Mating Ambera and having her as my lover… Damn I was more like my dad then I wanted to be. I want Kagome GOD I want all of her! I want her to be all mines. MY KAGOME!!! But what would I do with Ambera? This is stupid I am lord of the west I shouldn't have to bother with stuff like this (we_** could always get rid of her…she is annoying me anyways)**_ Of course my demon side would say that but I couldn't that would start a war that is not needed… a war that I would win but a war none the less that I would like to avoid.

"**CRASH" **the sound came from outside my office and I peaked out the door

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT**, I'm about sick of you. You are very lucky that Sesshomaru has you Protected or I would blow you into little specks and feed you to Ah-un" Ambera yelled. She had Rin by her arm and her feet were not touching the ground

"Stupid witch, I hate you. You can't tell me what to do!" She spat back. I was surprised on how bold she had become. Ambera sat her down and then struck her across her face. The force behind it sounded like it would break Rin in half but Rin stood there smiling. Ambera wasn't happy that she was still standing and the fact that she was smiling made it even worse.

"I told you not to harm her didn't I Ambera" I said stepping into view

"Sesshomaru?"

"Was it that hard to comprehend? I said you will not harm Kagome or Rin and yet you just slapped Rin"

She shook her head

"In my office"

"But my lord"

"**NOW AMBERA"** Both of the girls jumped at the harshness of my voice and Ambera ran into my office

"Rin?" I said reaching for her but she pulled away and looked into my eyes

"I'm sorry she hit you… it won't happen ever again" She smiled and ran to me instead of running to Kagome's room

"Sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it"

"Everything it well MY Rin, no go to bed"

"It's only eight"

"Please Rin" She listened and ran to her room I took a deep and turned to my office and walked in. Ambera was sitting in front of my desk

"Sesshomaru let me explain"

"Shut up" I said in a harsh voice

"I am tired of you trying to run my home I am the Lord of the house and you are not and will not be the Lady any longer"

"Sesshomaru can we talk about this, you and I both know what will happen if you send my back what my father will do to me. Disown me or even worse!"

"That is your fault you should of thought about that before you made yourself to much at home you will be leaving tomorrow" she looked at me and nodded then she left my office it was 11pm and there was something that I had made my mind up on and that I had to make sure happened.

**KAGOME**

I soaked in the healing water for a while and before I knew it, it was already 11:30pm. I looked at my back and all my wounds were closed, and they didn't even hurt any longer. If I keep these long soaks up I'll be healed in no time. I got out and dried off. I sat down at my vanity and started to brush my hair. "Ugh he is probably with her right now" I said out loud to myself and it almost made me sick. I knew I was not going to get any sleep tonight but I was at least going to try. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of my room I walked to my closet and then did a complete 360 turn to see Sesshomaru sitting on my bed.

"What the hell" I said jumping, he smiled, got off the bed and started to walk towards me.

"Shouldn't you be with Amb—" I was cut off by his kiss. He picked me up and started for the door. I broke the kiss "where are we going"

"Don't ask so many questions Kagome" He told me smiling and pulling me closer to him.

We arrived at his room he opened the door in one swift movement and closed it the same way. It took me a moment to notice that I was still in my towel. He laid me on his bed, climbed on top me, and kissed me once again. He had me so caught up in the kiss that I don't even remember him taking off his clothes. He took my towel into his hands and pulled it off me.

_Ugh I want this!! It's really going to happen… Hold on he was just with Ambera... AHHH STOP..STOP..STOP. _

My mind screamed at me and my body didn't want to obey but it had to. Laying nude under Sesshomarus eyes my body locked up and I covered myself with my hands.

"What are we doing? We can't do this Sesshomaru you said you didn't want to be like your father" I said

He looked at me and smiled then kissed me

"Hush MY MATE" He said leaning into my ear. My heart stopped, and my body started to shake. He called **MATE** which meant he chose me… He is choosing me to be with him forever. He smiled and kissed me once more but this time he moved to my neck then to my breast. He flicked his warm tongue across my nipple and then suckled on it. Which made a slight moan escape my lips, he moved lower to my inner thigh and left little kisses all over them. He moved to my inner folds, and his breath was hot and sent chills running up and down my spine. He took two of his fingers and slipped them into my folds. I grabbed the sheets and arched my back. His tongue found my bud and he started to stroke it first them he increased his speed. My body started to shake and fallow the motion that his fingers were making. My moans started to get louder and more common

"Se—Se…" I can't even get his freaking name out. He looked up ant me and pulled his fingers and I growled in protest. He smiled and moved to where his member was at my entrance .

"Are you ready?" he asked looking into my eyes

"Ye—Yes" I said stuttering. I was ready but it was my first time and of course I was scared. His eyes got big

"It's your first time isn't it"

I groaned "There goes the mood" I mumbled

"Yes it's my first time…But I want it to be with you. I LOVE YOU."

He relaxed

"I love you too, I'll be easy."

He slowly entered… he came to my walls and he had to put some force behind it to break through. When he pushed through I yelped.

He stopped and looked at me.

"NO don't stop I'm ok"

He nods and starts to move in and out. Soon the pain subsides and this wonderful feeling rushes over me. My whole body was hot and I was sweating. It was amazing and I wanted more

"OOO…faster please" I begged and he answered by speeding up. My moans got louder and louder to the point that I was almost yelling.

A feeling was building up and I knew what it was. I was a virgin not stupid. I was about to go mad my body started to shake and I couldn't control it, my moans had no breath between them… it was just a yell. I dug my nails into Sesshomaru's back and my hips started to buck. He held me down and I let out a scream and my body stopped shaking. He let a slight groan and then he bent into my neck.

"This might sting a little" He bit my neck and surprisingly I let out a moan. He laughed and looked into my eyes.

"I love you mate" I smiled and then out of no where I flipped him over on his back and I sat on top of him.

His eyes were wide in shock, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought you said I wasn't strong enough to be your mate" I said playfully biting his neck

"I was wrong"

"Wow a girl who proved the GREAT lord of the west wrong… She must be pretty amazing" I said smiling

He sat up and wrapped his arms around me

"She is one of a kind… She is my world" Those words made my heart stop and a tear fell down my cheek.

"I wasn't going to be my father, I did something he couldn't."

"What was that?"

"He couldn't marry the one he loved…The human he loved" I smiled

"I'm glad he couldn't because if he did I wouldn't have you" He looked into my eyes and then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself in to him. We broke the kiss

"I am yours for ever"

"And I am yours my love" He said to me.


End file.
